Bloody Love
by Buckminster Rules 777
Summary: Luna Carlson comes to Cross Academy. She has unique abilities: the ability to see things in visions and sense vampires. When she becomes a vampire, her abilities become much sharper. Will she be able to use them to save the ones she cares about?
1. Chapter 1: The Academy

I push past the large metal entrance gates and into my new life. My name is Luna Carlson. I am a fifteen year old American who just moved to Japan. Luckily for me, I learned Japanese. I look around me. A girl with brown hair comes towards me. "Hello! I'm Yuki! Are you new here?" She asks.

"Yes. My name is Luna Carlson. I just got here. Could you please show me to the Headmaster's office?" I request.

"Sure! Right this way!" Yuki leads me inside a building. I follow her to the Headmaster's office. We enter. A person, whom I assume to be the Headmaster, is sitting at the desk. A man in a night class uniform is standing off to the side. Yuki addresses the Headmaster. "Headmaster, this is Luna Carlson. She's new here," Yuki explains.

"Ah, Luna. I've been expecting you. I have been going over your file. Yuki, could you escort Luna to class?" The headmaster asks.

"Of course!" Yuki agrees.

Before she can lead me away, however, I glance in the direction of the night class member. I gasp. "Y…you're a vampire? Who are you?" I speak in a low whisper.

Everyone seems shocked. "How did you…" He begins.

"I…I can sense things. Sometimes, I even see things that I'd sooner not see. The thing that triggers those visions is touching someone and concentrating," I tell him. My eyes harden.

"My name is Kaname Kuran. Can you control your visions?" He asks.

"Sometimes…I'll try, if you want," I offer. I put my right hand on his chest. I close my eyes and focus my thoughts to the future. A tingly sensation spreads through my body. Visions begin to flash through my head. I see a vampire with mismatched eyes rising out of the darkness. One name enters my mind: Rido. My visions end.

I am left standing there, gasping for breath. Kaname seems slightly worried. "What is it?" He asks.

"A vampire with mismatched eyes. Rido," I manage to gasp out.

Kaname seems surprised. He doesn't press me for details. Instead, he turns to Yuki. "Please continue to take Luna to class." Yuki led me off to the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2: An Attack in Town

It has been a week since I arrived at Cross Academy. Now that it is the weekend, I decided to check out the shops in town. Walking with only a purse, I entered the town. It is a quaint little place. There are a lot of shops with assorted things. I entered a shop that sells sundaes. I ordered myself one. After eating and paying, I exited that shop. I walked around and explored a little. I didn't know that I was being followed until it was too late. As I reached an abandoned alley, I was tackled from behind and pulled into an abandoned building. I was pushed to the floor. I look up. A woman with white hair and golden eyes is standing over me. "W…who are you?" I ask.

"Remember my name… Shizuka Hio!" Her eyes take on a reddish tint. She pulls me to her. She bites me deep in the side of my neck. I gasp, too afraid to scream. Blood courses down my neck as her gulps are heard. When I get weaker, she drops me and leaves me in that desolate place. The last thing I see is her back as she steps away from this place.


	3. Chapter 3: Return

I groan as I come out of my unconscious state. My neck is sore and stiff. Blood is matted to my hair. I stagger to my feet. I remember what happened. Shizuka Hio did this to me. I run away from this horrible town.

I run past the gates and close them tight. I am still weak and shaking from the loss of blood. I'm dizzy. It is because of this dizziness that I take a wrong turn, towards the moon dormitory. I stagger across the front of the dorms. A blurry figure steps outside. His eyes widen. "Luna!" He gasps. He rushes towards me. I collapse. He catches me in his arms. I now recognize him to be Kaname. "What happened?" He asks me.

"I…I was attacked…by a vampire…Shizuka Hio…" I gasp. My vision wavers. Before I realize what is happening, I pass out.

 **Kaname's POV:**

I stare in shock at Luna. I pick her up and bring her inside. I lay her on the couch. She is in bad shape. She was bitten by a Pureblood. I know what becomes of a bite like that. Hanabusa and Akatsuki come, drawn by the scent of blood. "Luna was attacked by Shizuka Hio. Find some bandages!" I tell them. They rush off. I turn back to Luna.

She begins to rouse from her unconscious state. "W…where am I?" Luna asks.

"You're in the moon dormitory. Be still. You are injured. There's something else. You were bitten by a Pureblood. The bite of such vampires will turn the victim into one. You are a vampire," I explain.

"What!" She screams.

"That's not all. Since you were changed from a human into a vampire, you will become a Level E. You will begin to lose all things that made you human," I continue. Luna's eyes tear up out of fear. I pull her into my arms and allow her to sob into my chest. When she has stopped crying, I begin again. "Listen. I'll help you. I'll transfer you to the night class," I tell her.

"I…My throat is dry…" She whispers.

"We have blood tablets that'll curb your cravings for blood, though I don't think that they'll help in this case. You need fresh blood in order to heal. Come here. Take my blood," I offer. She hesitates. I pull her to me. Luna waits a minute. Then, she sinks her new fangs in my neck. Her soft gulps are heard as she drinks the blood of my body. When she gets her fill, Luna pulls her fangs from my neck. She looks embarrassed as she wipes the blood from her face. "Don't worry. It's fine. I will give you my blood when the blood tablets lose their effect," I assure Luna. I tell her to come. She follows me upstairs. I show her to the room next to mine. "Here. This will be your room. I'll go grab your things from the sun dormitory," I continue. I leave Luna in the room and head towards the sun dorms. I will do what I can for Luna.


	4. Chapter 4: Adjusting

This is my first full day as a vampire. It isn't too easy. The cravings that I have for blood is getting on my nerves. Kaname tries to help, but it's still hard. I settled well into my new room. It's not like I want to be a vampire, though. As I am thinking these thoughts, Kaname steps in. "How are you settling?" He asked.

"I'm alright," I try to smile.

"You're not alright, are you," Kaname inquires.

"No. I just…I wish this didn't have to happen to me. It's bad enough that I have visions. Now this!" I sigh.

"It will be hard for you. Don't forget. You have me on your side," Kaname tells me.

"Okay," I reply.

"Before class, do you want some of my blood?" Kaname asks.

"I…well…I don't…like taking your blood," I whisper.

"It's alright, Luna," Kaname assures me. I reach up towards his neck. I sink my fangs in and start drinking his blood. Kaname's blood revives me. I pulled away from him. I wipe my face of the blood and lick it from my hand. "Get dressed. It's almost time for class," Kaname continues. He leaves the room. As I get dressed, I still think of everything that changed in my life.


	5. Chapter 5: Visions

It has been a week since I became a vampire. I've been adjusting to the new classes. I'm starting to get used to being a vampire. I always keep a thing of blood tablets on hand in case I start to crave. Today, as I walk downstairs, I feel somewhat different. It's not hunger. It's uneasiness. Kaname is already downstairs. He looks up towards me. "Luna? What's wrong?" Kaname asks.

"I don't…" I begin. Then, I fall downstairs. Kaname catches me in his arms Visions flash through my mind. I see an army of level e vampires attacking us. I see fire roaring through the academy. Rido's face is seen. He is laughing maliciously at the fact that everything is being destroyed.

Then, my mind flashes back to reality. I see Kaname staring down at me, a worried look on his face. "Are you alright? What is it?" Kaname asks.

"I…I saw…destruction…" I break off in horror over what I saw.

"Why don't you stay here, tonight?" Kaname suggests.

"N…no. I'm fine," I insist. I follow the others to attend our classes.


	6. Chapter 6: Shizuka Hio

I am used to being a vampire, though blood tablets aren't working as well anymore. Kaname is feeding me more of his blood because of that. His blood drives my madness away. For how long? I still take the blood tablets as an extra measure. I am going to class with the other students, despite the troubling visions that I am plagued with. Today, as I am waiting for class to start, I sense that something is different. I am soon proved right. A new student enters the room. She has long, white hair and gray eyes. I know her, though she has a different body. Shizuka Hio! I am about to speak when I catch the warning glance from Kaname. He turns to the newbie. "I believe that it is the new student's duty to introduce oneself to the class, Maria Kurenai," Kaname speaks up.

She goes over to Kaname. "I can't believe that I get to meet a Pureblood vampire!" Her voice is covered in fake sweetness. She leaves shortly after. My face is tight with barely contained anger. I turn my face from where 'Maria' departed. I know who she is. As soon as I am able, I will take her blood.

After class, Kaname pulls me off to one side. "You know who she is, don't you?" He asks.

"Yes," I confirm.

"Believe me when I say that I am going to handle it. Just bear with me awhile," Kaname continues. I nod my head in acceptance. I walk off in the direction of the horse stables. I need to be alone for a while.

When I get there, I find the stables to already be occupied. A young, silver-haired teen is sleeping there. When I enter, he wakes up. "What do you want, vampire?" He asks in a crisp tone.

"Who are you?" I ask, ignoring his previous tone.

"My name is Zero Kiryu," He answers.

"I am Luna Carlson. I am a vampire who was once human. Not long ago, I was attacked by Shizuka Hio. She is the one who turned me. Now, she has come in a different body," I tell him.

"So, you are like me. I am also a vampire who was once human. Shizuka Hio also turned me just before she killed my parents," Zero confides in me.

"Her blood will stop us from becoming Level Es. We need her blood before too long," I tell Zero. He nods his head. We will defeat her, together.

During the school dance, Zero and I leave to confront Shizuka. We arrive in time to stop Yuki from sacrificing herself. I offer my blood in exchange for Shizuka's. Zero does the same. Shizuka accepts. We allow her to sink her fangs in us. When she is done, we drink her blood. When we get enough of Shizuka's blood, Ichiru barges in. Zero shoots Shizuka. She leaves. Ichiru begins fighting Zero. Zero wins. Ichiru leaves when we smell Shizuka's blood. After a brief hesitation, Zero and I leave to find Shizuka. When we find her, she is already dying in Ichiru's arms. After she dies, Ichiru leaves. Zero and I soon return to our separate dorms.


End file.
